


Nicknames

by Duolyn



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nicknames, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duolyn/pseuds/Duolyn
Summary: Callum and Rayla have invented countless of silly nicknames for each other whilst travelling across the continent. It was difficult to pinpoint though, when those nicknames began sounding more... loving.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic for both TDP and AO3. I hope you enjoy :)

Callum and Rayla have invented countless of silly nicknames for each other whilst travelling across the continent. Most of them started out as insults, but as they learn to trust as well as to enjoy each other's company more and more, those nicknames now serve as a way for them to show their fondness of one another. 

At first, Rayla would often call Callum by names she deemed fitting for him and his personality.

"Don't eat that, ya big dummy !" she would yell at him whenever he picked some Xadian fruits that she knew for a fact weren't for consumption. 

In return, Callum would do the same thing.

"Get some sleep, grumpy pants," he softly whispered to her once in a cave, a bit amused by her uncharacteristically slouched stance and droopy eyes. She had been unusually stubborn that day and he knew it was because of the extra sleep she had been letting him get. "I'll take first watch for today."

==================================

As weeks of walking through the magical land of Xadia passed by, those nicknames became used more frequently. They grew closer together and had plenty of playful banters all throughout the day. Naturally, new nicknames were developed. Although, Rayla couldn't exactly pinpoint when specifically they began sounding more... loving.

To elaborate, they started calling each other... each other's ??

"Come here, ma' sad prince," Rayla had beckoned as she pulled Callum into a warm embrace. They had found comfort in each other, often ranting about life or laying their head on the other's shoulder when nightmares came to visit.

Rayla couldn't help but slightly panic at what she had said. However, all her worries, about her previous statement at least, vanished as Callum tightly wrapped his arms around her middle, sobbing into her chest. She decided that right at that moment, her main priority was to be there for the prince, to offer a comforting hug and to make him smile that adorable smile he had again. She would worry about her growing affection towards the prince later.

==================================

Callum was no less subtle with his nicknames for her. Most of the time, they were horrible puns that he knew would coax a laugh out of her. The prince was a huge goofy dork, Rayla had concluded.

It was full moon that night. They had unintentionally started a tradition for whenever that occured ; Rayla, with her new powers and boost of energy would run around their camp, hiding from Callum till he either finds her or gets worn out while trying. You could probably guess what usually happens.

That night, Callum had given up on trying to track down his invisible, no doubt very stealthy, assassin friend. Instead, he decided to plop himself down on the soft grass, lean back against a nearby tree, and start scribbling on his sketchbook. Rayla would get tired of their (her) little game eventually.

All that could be heard in the air were the sounds of nocturnal Xadian critters and the scratching of charcoal on paper. It should've been easy, even for a human, to pick up on any strange movements. However, once Callum had started drawing, very little could disturb him.

While deep in a drawing trance, he failed to notice the footsteps coming from behind him. All of a sudden his sketchbook started hovering in mid air, closing itself and landing right in front of his crossed legs in less than five seconds. He didn't even get a chance to question what was happening before it's previous spot on his lap was replaced by something much heavier than a bunch of paper, an invisible head of invisible hair and invisible horns.

The head revealed itself as Rayla's, mouth smirking, eyes glittering with mischief, and face glowing with a different color scheme than usual, literally and figuratively. She looked incredibly smug.

"Would your sketchbook mind if I borrowed ya for a while ?" Rayla said.

"Well, hello my Ray of moonlight !" Callum greeted her with a cheeky grin. He was quite proud of himself for coming up with that pun on the spot.

Rayla snickered as she pushed his face away with with a four-fingered hand. 

"Tha' was awful, even for your standards," she replied, clearly trying, and failing, to stop the corners of her mouth from reaching her eyes. 

"Awh, come on.. You have to admit that that one was clever."

"Ma' dumb human prince ? Clever ? Impossible."

Rayla was met with a bunch of her own hair on her face, swept by Callum in one swift motion. She tried to push back her silver hair, even blowing some strands away from her lips. All she could hear meanwhile was the laughter of her companion, truly satisfied with himself.

She decided to abandon her mission and instead slipped her hand to his head and messing up his own brown locks in an attempted revenge.

It became a full on battle to see who could make the other look like more of a catastrophe. As a result, they both ended up completely disheveled and laying on the ground with dirt on their tinted cheeks, stuck in a fit of giggles. They laughed the night away even after Rayla transformed back, sharing horrendous jokes and laughing uncontrollably whenever they made simple eye contact. 

It got to the point where their stomachs were starting to ache and their faces got tremendously sore from all the smiling. 

And though neither of them brought up the 'my' in both of their previous sentences or the non-existant distance between both of their bodies, butterflies were still very much going haywire in both of their stomachs. They would have to discuss their not so platonic nicknames someday soon, just not that night. That night was reserved for silly puns, matching pink cheeks, and nicknames. 


End file.
